White Flag
by weichii
Summary: Semua orang hanya tahu bahwa seorang Feliciano Vargas yang selalu mengibarkan bendera putihnya, tapi sesungguhnya mereka salah.. First Fic in APH, ONE-SHOT, RnR please #mukaFeliciano


**Axis Powers Hetalia** **[**_Hetalia World Series_**]**

© Hidekaz Himaruya

**Warnings**:

Shounen-ai. OOC. OOT. Abal. _Don't like, don't read._

**WHITE FLAG**

By Weichii

Enjoy Reading =DD

Ciao, namaku Felliciano Vargas. Aku adalah personifikasi dari Negara Italia Utara. Kesukaanku adalah PASTA, PASTA, dan PASTA. Selain pasta aku juga suka menarik perhatian para wanita, melukis juga memproduksi bendera putih dalam jumlah yang banyak. Benar, bendera putih yang banyak karena terus terang saja aku paling malas bila harus bertarung lebih baik aku mengibarkan bendera putih dan menyerah. Karena hal itulah personifikasi Negara lain selalu menganggapku tidak berguna, lemah, dan tidak punya daya juang. Pendapat mereka memang tidak salah, walau begitu ada satu hal yang mereka tidak tahu…

-ooo-

"Doitsuuuu~~~" teriakku saat memasuki rumah dari parnertku, Ludwig Beilschmidt sang personifikasi Negara Jerman. Ruang tamunya kosong, _ah, pasti Ludwig ada di ruang kerjanya Ve~~ yang ada dipikrannya kan hanya kerja-kerja dan kerja sangat tidak asyik _ dengan bersenandung kecil aku melangkah menuju ruang kerja Ludwig. Sesampainya di depan ruang kerja Ludwig sayup-sayup aku mendengar suara dari dalam ruangan tersebut. Ah, aku kenal suara ini, Prussia, dia pasti datang untuk mengunjungi Ludwig. _Asyikkk aku akan mengajak Prussia menemaniku bermain_. Aku sudah hampir berlari menerjang pintu saat aku dengar teriakan-teriakan dari arah ruang kerja Ludwig.

"Kau bisa berkata demikian karena kau memang masih hidup WEST! Tapi aku, bagimanapun aku mencoba memahami hal ini, hanya akan berakhir dengan kenyataan bahwa aku hanyalah BEKAS Negara. Gilber Beilschmidt yang AWESOME ini sebenarnya hanyalah personifikasi dari sebuah Negara yang telah hilang. Tinggal menunggu waktu dan semua orang akan lupa bahwa di masa lalu terdapat Negara Hebat bernama Prussia. Dan bersamaan dengan itu Gilbert Beilschmidt akan menghilang dari ingatan semua orang."

Dan setelahnya Prussia menabrak tubuhku yang membatu di depan ruang kerja Ludwig. "Feli" aku mendengar Gil memanggil namaku. Segera aku rubah wajah kagetku menjadi wajah bodohku yang biasanya dan tersenyum.

"Cao Gil, apa kau sedang mengunjungi Doitsu? Bagaimana kalau kita bermain setelah ini?" ujarku dengan ceria berusaha bersikap seperti biasa

"Ah, aku ingin sekali menemanimu Feli tapi maaf hari ini aku banyak urusan jadi aku harus segera pergi. Traurig, aku janji lain kali aku pasti menemanimu bermain." Ujarnya sambil mengelus kepalaku

Aku memasang wajah cemberut, "Baiklah tapi kau harus menemaniku main lain kali."

Gil mengangguk, "Aku pergi dulu." dan meninggalkanku sendiri

Aku terdiam sebentar, kemudian kembali memasang wajah bodohku dan masuk ke ruang kerja Ludwig

"Doitsu vee~~" panggilku ceria, aku melihat Ludwig duduk sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya pada tangannya diatas meja kerjanya.

"Pergilah Feli, aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu saat ini." Ujarnya tanpa sedikitpun melihat kearahku

Aku pura-pura tidak mendengarnya. "Doitsu, apa yang sedang kau kerjakan ve?" tanyaku padanya. Dia akhirnya menoleh kearahku, dan aku bisa melihat wajah tegasnya yang biasanya tampak kaku itu kini terlihat sangat lesu.

"Aku serius Feli, Pergilah. Ada banyak dokumen yang harus aku selesaikan dan deadlinenya adalah besok. Aku sama sekali tidak ada waktu meladenimu." Ludwig mengusirku dengan kasar. Hatiku sakit mendengar kata-katanya, baru kali ini Ludwig berbicara sekasar itu padaku. Bulir air mata mengambang di pelupuk mataku, tapi aku menahannya.

Dering ponsel Ludwig memecah keheningan.

"Iya boss ini Ludwig ada apa?

Apa? Yang benar saja? Tapi ada banyak sekali dokumen yang harus aku selesaikan saat ini juga boss. Tidak bisakah orang lain saja yang melakukannya?

ja, schon gut. Aku akan segera kesana" Ludwig menutup dengan kasar Handphone miliknya

"Verdammt." Umpat Ludwig Frustasi, dan diapun mulai berjalan keluar dari ruang kerjanya. Sampai diambang pintu Ludwig berbalik dan menatapku "Pergilah Feli, aku benar-benar sedang tidak ingin diganggu. Dan jangan lupa kunci pintunya." Lalu meninggalkanku seorang diri

Seperginya Ludwig akupun menuju ke meja kerjanya, dan.. wah, aku terbelalak melihat banyaknya tumpukan dokumen yang harus diselesaikan Ludwig. Dokumen sebanyak ini harus selesai hari ini juga, padahal Ludwig masih harus mengurus entah apa yang diperintahkan boss-nya. Belum lagi masalah dengan Gil, Ludwig pasti sangat lelah. Baiklah, sudah kuputuskan aku akan membantu Ludwig menyelesaikan dokumen ini.

Akupun duduk di meja kerja Ludwig, berwajah serius mulai membuka-buka dokumen yang harus diselesaikan Ludwig. Ngoek~~ apa ini? Aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang tertulis didokumen ini (TwT). Aku sudah mulai merengek, namun saat mengingat wajah lelah Ludwig aku memutuskan untuk tidak menyerah. Ah, sudahlah aku kerjakan asal saja toh yang penting selesai. Dan akupun mulai bekerja, sampai beberapa dokumen kemudian aku mulai merasa.. mengantuk...

-000-

Krieett... bunyi pintu dibuka mengganku tidurku. Mmmhhh, aku mulai mengucek-ngucek mataku.

"Feli, kau masih disini? Bukankah tadi aku sudah menyuruhmu pulang? Lagipula apa yang kau lakukan di meja kerjaku?"

„Ve~~ Doitsu, kau sudah pulang?" aku tersenyum dan memeluknya. Ludwig melepaskan pelukaku dengan kasar dan mulai berjalan menuju meja kerjanya. Hmm, Ludwig pasti kaget saat melihat dokumennya telah kukerjakan, walaupun hanya beberapa dan kemudian aku tertidur tapi setidaknya aku sudah meringankan tugasnya, dan Ludwig pasti senang pikirku sambil tersenyum berbinar.

"FELICIANO APA YANG TELAH KAU LAKUKAN?" Teriak Ludwig marah kepadaku

Aku berjengit mendengarnya, "A..aku.. hanya ingin membantu Ludwig, ve. Aku lihat pekerjaan Ludwig menumpuk, padahal Ludwig tampak sangat lelah. Jadi aku berinsiatif untuk membantu Ludwig menyelesaikan tugasnya." Jawabku terbata ketakutan dengan ekspresinya yang menatapnku tajam

"Membantu katamu? Kau justru membuatku harus mengulang semua ini dari awal kau tahu?" Ludwig terus membentakku

"Maaf, ve. Aku hanya ingin membantu." Jawabku sambil bercucuran air mata

"Kalau kau memang ingin membantuku, pergi dari hadapanku dan jangan kembali." Aku tersentak mendengar kata-katanya. Langsung saja aku menerjangnya dan memeluknya erat.

"Tidak mau, ve. Tidak mau. Aku tidak akan pernah pergi meninggalkan Ludwig. Aku tahu aku hanya bisa membuat kekacauan dan menyusahkan Ludwig, tapi aku sama sekali tidak berniat begitu Ve~~. Aku hanya ingin membantu Ludwig, aku tidak suka melihat Ludwig yang lelah karena memaksa bekerja. Aku tidak ingin Ludwig aku sayang Ludwig, dan aku juga merasa sakit saat Ludwig sakit." Mendengar apa yang aku katakan Ludwig mulai diam dalam pelukanku

"Aku juga tidak suka melihat Ludwig sedih. Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud menguping tapi aku tidak sengaja mendengar pertengkaran antar Ludwig dan Gil. Ludwig memang tampaknya dingin dan kaku. Tapi akau tahu jauh di dalam hati Ludwig sangat menyayangi Gil, dan menginginkan yang terbaik bagi Gil, kau bahkan rela bertukar posisi bila itu bisa membuat Gil bahagia. Tapi Ludwig bukanlah orang yang bisa mengungkapkan persaaannya. Walau mengomel tapi Ludwig pasti akan membantu saat kami membutuhkan. Ludwig selalu berusaha membantu dan meringankan beban kami, tapi Ludwig selalu memendam bebanmu itu sendirian. Ludwig selalu menutup diri dari kami. Aku tidak suka itu,ve."

Aku dongakkan kepalaku dan memandang tepat ke matanya. "Aku memang mudah menyerah dan gemar sekali mengibarkan bendera putih. Tapi aku tidak akan pernah menyerah, apalagi mengibarkan bendera putih untuk dapat menjadi dekat dengan Ludwig. Aku akan selalu berusaha agar Ludwig dapat percaya padaku, terbuka padaku, menyukaiku bahkan mencintaiku. Karena aku mencintai Ludwig." perlahan aku menempelkan bibirku dan bibir Ludwig, dan memejamlan mataku.

Saat aku membuka mataku, yang kulihat adalah pandangan hangat Ludwig dan senyumnya untukku. Dia menagkup wajahku menggunakan tangannya, menghapus sisa air mataku.

"Personifikasi negara lain mungkin tidak akan pernah percaya akan hal ini, namun kali ini memang bukan kau Feliciano Vargas yang menyerah dan mengibarkan bendera putih. Tapi aku, Ludwig Beilschmidt yang telah menyerah, bertekuk lutut, dan mengibarkan bendera putih padamu, Feliciano Vargas."

Aku memandangnya dengan bingung, Ludwig hanya tersenyum lalu mengecup bibirku singkat. "Aku menyerah, mengibarkan bendera putihku padamu. Karena kau telah menawan hatiku." Dan setelah itu kami kembali berciuman dengan cukup lama dan dalam.

-ooo-

Dan yah, seperti yang sudah kubilang namaku Felliciano Vargas. Aku adalah personifikasi dari Negara Italia Utara. Kesukaanku adalah PASTA, PASTA, dan LUDWIG, pacarku. Karena bendera putih yang dengan mudahnya aku kibarkan saat bertarung personifikasi Negara lain selalu menganggapku tidak berguna, lemah, dan tidak punya daya juang. Pendapat mereka memang tidak salah, tapi bila berhubungan dengan menjadi dekat dengan Ludwig aku tidak akan pernah menyerah, apalagi mengibarkan bendera putihku. Dan hasilnya, Ludwiglah yang kini mengibarkan bendera putihnya, dan menjadi tawanan cintaku.

SELESAI

Ya Tuhan~~ Apa pula ini, aneh bin gak Jelas. Pertama-tama saya ucapkan terima kasih untuk para pembaca yang sudi mampir #berasapidato Terima Kasih~~ #HugsandKisses #pembacapadakabur. Saya hanyalah seorang author baru yang mencoba untuk meramaikan fandom Hetalia ini, dan saya minta maap kalau fic ini tampak sangat alay dan abal, serta OOC apalagi kata-kata "tawanan cinta", iya saya tau bikin gimana gitu bacanya tapi saya nggak nemu bahasa yang tepat.

Dan masalah Prussia, waduh saya nggak tau harus diapan jadinya _unresolved _#ampun #sembahsujud

Saya dapet inspirasi fic ini pas ngedengerin lagu lamanya _Dido_ yang _White Flag. _Nggak ngerti tiba-tiba kebayang aja Feli pas ngedengerin lagu itu. Fic ini saya buat diantara tumpukan tugas untuk bikin proposal PKM, TA, dan sejenisnya, jadi istilahnya fic pelepas penat #maksud?. Dan juga ini fic perdana APH saya, makanya saya butuh banget saran, ataupun kritik yang membangun biar bisa lebih baik lagi. Pokoknya semua sran, kritik *tapi jangan pedes-pedes ya, saya ini crybaby macem Felli*, sanggahan, ataupun pujian #mengharap #semogaadayangngasih saya terima engan senag hati. So jangan lupa klik tombol dibawah ini, REVIEW PLEASE =))

Hugs and Kisses,

Weichii


End file.
